


“Don’t you dare, Mažasis.”

by Tina908



Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Will Graham, Child Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Will tries solid food for the first time-Will then lifted his hand and smacked it down in the bowl of food, gripped a handful, then lifted his hand again and looked at Hannibal.-Will is 6 month and Hannibal is 12 years.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770
Comments: 11
Kudos: 205





	“Don’t you dare, Mažasis.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language so there are going to be mistakes.

Today Will was 6 months and Hannibal had decide that today was the day that he would try some solid food for the first time so Hannibal had made his way down to the kitchen and made some himself.

Now they were both seated in the dining room, Will at the end of the table, in his high chair and Hannibal, next to him on the right side.

“Okay, Mažasis. Be a good boy now and open your mouth.” Hannibal said and hold the spoon up to Will’s mouth.

Will kept his mouth firmly shut. He was sitting still in his chair and just stared at Hannibal until he removed the spoon.

“Very well then.” With a sigh he placed the spoon on the table before he got up and carried Will upstairs to the toys.

* * *

The next day they tried again.

“Okay, Will. This time I have made you something else. Now, will you please open your mouth?” Hannibal pleaded and brought the spoon to Will’s mouth.

Slowly Will opened his mouth and let the spoon inside.

“Very good, Mažasis.” Just as soon as the words had left Hannibal’s mouth, Will opened his mouth and pushed the food out again.

* * *

Hannibal refused to give up. He was determined to find something that his Will would eat, so the next day they sat in the dining room again.

“Here we go, Mažasis. Open wide.” Hannibal said and brought the spoon to Will’s mouth.

Hannibal was holding his breath as Will took the food. A second passed, then two seconds, then three, four, just when Hannibal thought Will would spit out the food again, he swallowed.

Hannibal let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, dear Will.”

Will then lifted his hand and smacked it down in the bowl of food, gripped a handful, then lifted his hand again and looked at Hannibal.

“Don’t you dare, Maž-“ Hannibal didn’t have time to say anymore, before Will had thrown the food at Hannibal. The food landed all over his face and some of it got on his suit.

Sighing, Hannibal lifted Will into his arms and made his way to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> Mažasis = Little one


End file.
